


Prompt: My one weakness

by BiancaIcaras



Series: Creativity Night Finnemore February Valentine's [5]
Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 21:58:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3356768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiancaIcaras/pseuds/BiancaIcaras





	Prompt: My one weakness

The Driver grinned. This was going to be brilliant. 

He had spent ages on a birthday present for the Manager. The last few years he'd gotten him practical things: a new whistle, a baking tray for muffins, a nice leather notepad-holder, new socks... But this year he felt like doing something special. The trouble was that the Manager mostly had all the other nice stuff he was interested in. But one day he finally found something. Not only was it something to tease the Manager about, but the Driver secretly loved it as well. He'd even almost bought it for himself as well. But that could wait. Because if the Manager went running away at this present, his version wouldn't make it past the door of their shared train either. 

The best part was, thankfully, yet to come. Not only had he found an amazing present, he got to present it to him in front of the passengers, after another row on the intercom. The Manager took one look at him through the window, recognised the wrapping paper and exclaimed: “Oh no! You've found my one weakness! THOMAS THE TANKENGINE!” 

 

He must have been the only person over the age of 12 to buy a Thomas the Tankengine toy for his boyfriend, which was ridiculously overpriced, but worth every penny.


End file.
